Abandonment and forgiveness
by TheLittleDevil500
Summary: Damon and Stefan have tried to move on that they left their little sister Elizabeth behind in 1864 but what happens when a girl who looks like her turns up in Mystic Falls. Is it her? Is it not? who is she? and what secret is she hiding. I know it's a bit sucky this summary but I promise the stories better.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me if I should continue or if you think its rubbish as I really want to know your opinion. This I my first story so be nice **

The last time either of them saw her was in 1864. Damon and Stefan thought they had buried her for good but someone new in town opens up an old wound. The only person Damon and Stefan swore to protect was their little sister Elizabeth.

Stefan was in the library, tapping his daylight ring on the oak desk as he tried to think of what to write in his diary. _So many things have happen _Stefan sat on the leather chair pondering his thoughts, as he was so deep within them he didn't even notice Damon walking thought the door "dear diary" Damon began sarcastically as he leaned against the wall and Stefan shot his head up to this remark "today I saw a cute little bunny rabbit and as it looked at me I thought I wonder it tastes nice with some fries" Stefan jumped up and put his diary away within the bookcase to try and hide it from Damon. "What do you want Damon" "well... I thought we could hang out you know kill some vampires, annoy Klaus, get drunk and hunt down the cure as we worked as batman and robin" Damon smirked "I'm not becoming batman and robin with you anyway why do you care about hanging out" Stefan said "well I just thought I would get in some brother bonding time before you ride off into the sunset all on your lonesome" Damon put a hand on Stefan shoulder and looked at his brother Stefan then lowered his head and smiled while nodding Damon returned the smile with a smirk and pulled his brother towards the mystic grill to get drunk.

At the mystic grill it was still the same, people scatted around the room and Matt severing drinks as the brothers approached the bar Damon signalled Matt for drinks, as they waited Stefan noticed Rebekah sitting in a booth with another girl as they looked deep in conversation. Stefan tapped Damon and tilts his head towards the girls Damon looks intrigued in this as Rebekah usually never has friends and with that the brothers picked up their drinks and walked over. "Hello ladies tell me Rebekah whose your friend here" Damon teased, Rebekah smirked and looked at the brothers. Stefan was intrigued by this girl, as he got the feeling that he has met her before and he moved to get a look at the girl's face. The second he saw her face his heart stopped as did his breath while he dropped his glass smashing all over the floor, Damon looked up in surprised as he was annoying Rebekah with concern in his eyes and was wondering what could get Stefan in a state like this and he found out when he looked at this girl across from Rebekah. They both looked dumbstrucked and Stefan managed to get out one word "Elizabeth"

**Tell me is it good is it bad. Also don't worry there's a few tricks up my sleeve so please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan and Damon stood there taken back by the fact their sister is here. Rebekah look at the brothers as if they were mad, the girl chuckled a little bit and stood up facing Stefan and Damon. Her hair was a caramel blonde which came just about her elbows, her eyes are blue like Damon's but she had Stefan's chin and skin tone and their mother's gentle smile, her face was soft and she had a petite nose she looked about the same age as Stefan but her eyes looked older and wiser beyond her years. The brothers closed their eyes and held their breath as they braced for the screaming they deserved for abandoning her all those years ago but something else happened which they didn't expect the girl giggled "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person, my name is Lauren" she giggled as she held out her hand both brothers reluctantly shook her hand taken back by Lauren as she is the spitting image of their sister and it was painful to remember "Damon" "Stefan" gloomily said. Rebekah noticed the boy's surprise and but by this time Lauren sat back down and the Stefan and Damon took her lead and sat down Stefan next to Lauren and damn next to Rebekah. "Anyway I was telling Lauren about the town's history as she's here to look for something" Rebekah piped up after a brief moment of silence "what are you looking for?" Stefan questioned as Damon is still trying to recovered from the shock from earlier, "Information, I'm doing research on my family tree and I traced it back to Mystic Falls my ancestors were part of the founding families here" Lauren said "Maybe we can help after all me and my brother here are part of the founding families, maybe you can swing by our place" Damon said "thank you ever so much when should I come over?" "why not now?" Damon said and with that Lauren and the brother both got up Lauren thanked Rebekah for her help and followed Stefan out of the mystic grill Damon was following until Rebekah grabbed his arm "what was that about?" she hissed "look Barbie Klaus this is just me and my brother helping out the good people of this town" and with that Damon bowed and walked out of the grill and caught with Lauren and Stefan.

When they got back to the house it was quiet and we headed into the living room and they all sat down. "So what information are you looking for?" Stefan questioned Lauren pulled out a leather bound book with the initials E.S. in the corner and placed it on the table "I'm looking up my ancestor who used to live here her name was Elizabeth Barnell but that's her married name" "what is her real name?" Damon quizzed "Elizabeth Salvatore". Both Damon and Stefan were taken back by this statement unsure what to think about their little sister's descendant in their house "Are you two ok you look pale" Lauren looked at us with concern on her face and in her eyes, Damon and Stefan nodded and gestured towards the book "oh this… this is her diary it has every day of her life from when she was 3" "well considering me and my brother are Salvatore's as well we would love to know what her life was like" Damon grinned "but if you have her diary with her life in why are you here looking for more information" Stefan questioned " well it's not her life I'm interested in it's her death there's no record of it" Lauren giggled looking like a child during a treasure hunt but the brother had the look of horror on their face as they thought what happened to her "Why don't you tell us about her life" Stefan grinned weakly "okay.. erm from what's in her diary her mother died when she was young, her father was very strict and she had two brothers which she loved more than life itself, one day her eldest brother went to war and she and her other brother would pray by his bed side every night until he returned, one day her life a woman came to live at the house called Katherine Pierce and she took her brothers away from her and very night she'd pray her brother's would come back to her. Now during this time there thought to be vampires in the town and the night they got rid of them her father put her in her room and told her to lock the door she asked why and he said because of the vampires and her brothers are traitors who can't be trusted" Lauren stop as she saw the brothers getting teary eyes "shall I go on" she asked both of them nodded "okay erm the next morning her father told her brothers were dead and she cried all day and all night, one night she went downstairs and was confused to how her brother was there and she saw him kill their father and she hid in horror and didn't move until the next day. After that she was shipped off to the Lockwood's as she was only 15 and they took care of her… well really they took her in because they had to and they didn't care for her so she used to run toward the river and one day she met a man there who she fell in love with and they planned to marry but the Lockwood's forced into a marriage with a man who was 35 years older than her who abused her all the time but she still made time for that man she fell in love with when she was 17 she gave birth to a girl which continued the abused as he wanted a boy" Lauren stopped and looked towards the brothers as both of them looked like they were about to pass out or throw up "What happened next?" Stefan muffled as he was try to fight back the tears "that's it, that's why I came here to find out" Lauren leaned forwards towards to both brothers "There is not record of her anywhere after her 18th birthday. No diary entry, no photographs nothing" Lauren leaned back and sank into the couch. There was silence for a few minutes not uncomfortable just because the brothers are trying to process the information and both brothers was thinking the same thing _it's all my fault_. Damon was the first to speak up "there's a library upstairs maybe you can find some information by looking through a few of our records or go over to the city hall to see their records" Damon said quietly Lauren knew something was up but she didn't want to pry so she thanked the brothers and walked out of the house towards the city hall.

Damon and Stefan both sat facing the fire with their hands clenching their hair and as the both silently weep knowing their little sister's life was hell and it was their fault.

**Please review I want to know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the people who followed, favourite and reviewed this. It made my day **

Lauren was walking along the street trying to shake off the slight weirdness that happened with Stefan and Damon. She was so into her thoughts that she bumped into someone "I am so sorry are you okay?" Lauren said sympathetically "It's all right I guess I didn't realize where I was going either" the girl said "I'm Lauren" "Caroline" the two girls shook hands and smiled at each other "So you look a bit lost can I help?" "erm yeah do you know where city hall is?" "yeah I can take you if you want" "thanks Caroline". The two girls walked towards the city hall along the street, and then Caroline perked up her head and started waving for someone to come over "Bonnie!" and a girl with black hair and dark skin walked over to us and hugged Caroline "Bonnie this is Lauren, Lauren this is Bonnie" Caroline gestured to each of us and we shook hands "nice to meet you" "Likewise" "we are heading to city hall wanna come with?" "Yeah why though?" "I'm looking into my family history".

All three of them walked towards the city hall and Lauren was in the records area looking into the books in a room which was filled with leather bound book with oak floors and dark colours on the wall and tables scatted around. Caroline was going to go up to her and ask if she could help but Bonnie grabbed her arm "What?" "Shhhh! Look there's something up with her ok Matt told me that she made both Stefan and Damon look like they were about to puke and I get a weird vibe off, it's like she's hiding something" Bonnie whispered "Well we won't find out answers standing here" Caroline whispered back "Can we help?" Caroline asked Lauren as she and Bonnie were walking up to her "Please it would be a big help" Lauren smiled at the two girls "What are we looking for?" Bonnie questioned "Anything to with Elizabeth Barnell" the two girls nodded and started to look through the books. After 3 hours of research they found nothing "Ugh we've been at this for 3 hours there's nothing on Elizabeth Barnell" Caroline whined "Let's call it a day anyway thank you both for helping out it really means a lot, why don't you two go I'll clean up here" Lauren said Caroline and Bonnie both smiled and left the room. Lauren started to clean up and when she knew they were both out of sight see ripped out a few pages from a huge leather bound book and stuffed them in her pocket and quickly hid the book on the shelf, pulled out her phone and called someone and said "I've got it" and then quickly left city hall.

Caroline and Bonnie both went to the Salvatore house as they were both curious of how a girl who just came to town could make them like that. As they approached the door there was unusual silence, no birds no nothing. Caroline knocked on the door "hello" there was no answer Caroline knocked a few more time before she had enough and pushed the door open and bonnie and her walked in. They saw the brothers, they never moved since Lauren left both girls could feel the tension in the air and the room seemed darker than usual even though the curtains were open. "You do know we've been knocking for the last few minutes" Caroline stated there was no reaction from the brothers, both still facing the fire "Ok what's up" Caroline questioned as she sat down on the couch there was silence, uncomfortable silence which lasted for about half an hour. Bonnie was still standing and she straightened her back and said "we've meet Lauren earlier" both of the brothers eyes widened and they quickly turned round to faced Bonnie, it was the first reaction they got since both of the girls got to the house. Their eyes were filled with despair and guilt and a hint of anger Caroline stood up slowly and turned to the brothers and asked "Who is she? Because in the time I've known both of you I've never seen anyone make both of you so …. Broken so who is she?" neither Stefan or Damon wanted to tell them who is was as it would be explaining the past and they didn't what to relive that pain "Ok" Bonnie moved closer to the brother and said softly "who's Elizabeth Barnell?" Stefan clenched his eyes closed and held his hand in his hands when Bonnie said the name _her name _Damon just looked into the distance and for a while it was silent. After a while Damon sniffed and rubbed his nose and took a big breath in and sighed it out "I guess we're not the best at keeping this secret, erm Elizabeth Barnell's real name is Elizabeth Salvatore she was our little sister" both of the girls gasped and look at the brother sympathetically "And Lauren is her descendant" Damon then got up and poured himself a glass of blood and downed it in one then got a drink of whiskey and took a sip. Stefan removed his hands from his head and sighed and slowly stood up and looked at both of the girl's "and the reason why we are so broken is because she looks exactly like her" Bonnie and Caroline both felt a little guilty of asking them but they wanted to know more "so why is Lauren in town then?" Caroline asked "She's here on a hunt to find out what happened to Elizabeth because according to her there is no record of her after her 18th birthday so" Damon spat out and he glared at each person in the room before returning to his drink. "How did you two meet her then?" Stefan asked "Well I meet her after she bumped into me and asked me where the city hall is and I was walking with her and I introduced her to Bonnie and we helped her out at the city hall" Caroline answered Stefan both of the brothers looked at the girls in hope of them saying something saying she died a pleasant death lie she drifted off in her sleep "We found nothing after the 15th May 1867 that was her 18th birthday wasn't it" both of the brothers nodded and the 4 of them stood in silence


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long I've been really busy with school so :s Anyway again a shout out to XxxBrEnDaxxX and hannemonsen Thank you for reviewing you really made me smile with your lovely comments. Also to the people who favourited and followed the story thank you it really means a lot anyway back to the story.**

Rebekah was still trying to figure out what just happened with both Stefan and Damon, after Stefan, Damon and Lauren left Rebekah stayed at the Grill but she had moved to the bar thinking she'd look stupid sitting in a booth all by herself. _Who is she?_ Rebekah rattled herself this is question as she kept thinking but realize something about Lauren _I recognize her but where? _Matt, who was working the bar noticed, Rebekah looking deep in thought so he went over to her and topped up her glass "What's up?" Matt asked Rebekah jumped a little as he spoke as she didn't realize he was there, Matt chuckled at that "That wasn't funny" "It is a little bit, come on what's on your mind?" Rebekah sighed "It's just that girl who was here, she made the Salvatore's look like they've seen a ghost but I know I recognize it's just I don't know who she is?" Rebekah sighed again and took a sip of her drink, Matt shook his head and smiled "I'm sure you'll figure it out but why don't you ask them who she is?" "I already tried that, but …. Anyway I've got to get going" Rebekah went into her bag and pulled out her purse to pay for the drink, Matt put out his hand and shook his head "on the house" "Thanks" Rebekah and Matt smiled at each other before she left smiling and biting her lip.

Elena was sitting in the dark, cold cell under the Salvatore house. Thinking of ways to get out of here but she was too weak to move, so she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, drifting off to the sweet memory of blood on her lips and squeezing the life out of a person. With that she fell asleep due to the fact that she was exhausted.

Lauren sneaked into the woods around mystic falls, she sat on a log and the trees around that gave her good cover if anyone was looking or following her. She pulled out the pieces of paper she stole from the library and laid out on the ground, she peered over the papers and studied it, every detail, every word; she then pulled out a notebook and pen and started to write things down. Unknowing to Lauren there were a pair of eyes watching over her hiding behind a tree quite a few meters away and used shrubbery as a cover, this person watched Lauren and backed up a bit and pulled out a phone and dialled. "You need to get over here in the woods near the grill, something isn't right with Lauren" "Look, why are you following her in the first place Bonnie?" "I told you Caroline something is not right with her just get here quickly ok" "fine but I'm bringing Stefan and Damon as she's technically their family" "Fine just hurry up" Bonnie hung up and sighed while returning to her original place behind the tree and watched Lauren wondering _what is she up to?_

Caroline looked at her phone and sighed while walking into the sitting room of the Salvatore house. "Ok so err that was Bonnie she wants us to go meet up with her" Caroline squeaked folding her arms and looking down trying to be subtle, Damon who was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table holding a bottle of whiskey "And why should we… do want the little wicked west want?" Damon downed another gulp of whiskey, Caroline looked around the room nervously while biting her lip, Stefan who was sitting on the couch looking deeply into his drink of whiskey looked up at Caroline and straighten his back "what aren't you telling us?" Stefan questioned as he noticed her strange behaviour. Caroline sat down and sighed "It's about Lauren" Caroline looked at the brothers who seem to be taken back by this as they were both sitting up straight and looking directly at Caroline, "Bonnie thinks there's something not right about her" Damon immediately stood up and poured himself another drink "Oh and because Bonnie thinks there's something weird, we should all go follow her but I'm not one of her flying monkey's" and with that he gulped down his drink, Stefan was still looking at Caroline shifting his glass from one hand to another "Why?" Stefan asked Caroline was a little taken back by this but let out a small breath "Because she's in the woods doing something and when we were at the library there was something a little off with her and look if you two come and Bonnie's wrong you can't tell us you told us so till your heart's content" Caroline smiled cautiously at the brother as they both looked at each other "alright" and both of the brother's walked towards the door with Caroline hot on their heels

Bonnie was still watching Lauren, who was studying these papers, she felt a tiny gust of wind so she turned and bonnie jumped a little as she saw Damon, Stefan and Caroline. "So what's so bad about little miss Lauren?" Damon jeered at Bonnie so she motioned them over to where Lauren was "She said she didn't find anything!" Caroline whispered "Told you there was something off with her" "Alright so she stole a few paper's I don't see how it can cause this suspicion?" Stefan whispered to the girls and as Bonnie was about to answer Lauren suddenly shot up and shouted "Yes! I've got it" And she quickly gathered the papers and ran deeper into the woods. Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie followed Lauren into the woods and then when they got to a clearing they lost her "Where is she?" Caroline questioned "I think she went this way" Bonnie motioned towards some trees and everyone followed her, then they come across a road and some stone ruins both brother stood in shock at this as they thought _why would she come here? _The girls realised that this was the old Salvatore house as the brothers looked at it in guilt and anger; they both smiled sympathetically at the brothers but then bonnie noticed some leaves have been disturbed which lead towards the house and she followed while everyone else followed. It lead to the back of the house while there was an old stone cellar door which looked to be open Caroline turned to the brother "do you know what's down there" both of them shook they heads wondering what's so important, Caroline opened up the cellar door which lead to old stone stairs and fire torches lit down a dark corridor at the bottom of the stair which had stone walls and floor, all four of them walked down the steps and down the corridor which lead to a large stone door and the brothers opened it which revealed a room which had oak flooring and marble walls which had shelves of books all along the walls and tables in the middle of the room with more books on but with other bizarre instruments and as they looked around this bizarre room bonnie realised something "these are witches books but why…" all four of them suddenly got pinned against the wall, the door slammed shut and the lights dimmed "So that's why I got a weird vibe off you, you're a witch" Bonnie stated hoping she heard and out of the shadows of the room Lauren emerged with her hand up, "I thought someone was following me" and Lauren dropped her hand and the four fell to the floor. Stefan and Damon stood up and looked at Lauren in shock "you're a witch?" they whispered but loud enough for her to hear "Yes I am" Lauren walked over to a large pile of books and started to look through them "and Elizabeth was she a …?" Damon asked Lauren sighed and turned to face them "Yes Elizabeth was a witch". The brothers were taken completely by shock as they slowly went down the wall with their hands in their hands and thought the same thing _did I even know my baby sister?_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie was the first to get up and as she did, she wiped off the dirt on her jeans and walked toward Lauren who was scanning through pages of old leather books "so… what is this place?" Caroline questioned as she was stumbling to get up "what do you think it is?" Lauren said not looking up from the book in front of her "it looks like a weird sort of study" Caroline replied "well…. I guess you could say that" Lauren murmured. Bonnie started to walk around the room sliding her hand over the books looking amazed at the amount of information in the room "so why is this place here?" Bonnie questioned while picking up a book, Lauren walked over to Bonnie, took the book out of her hand and placed it back on the table "this place was created for a very powerful witch, she used it for… well I think you can guess what she used it for" Lauren smirked. Stefan and Damon both slowly got up and looked at Lauren with pained looks on their faces "Elizabeth?" Damon whispered, Lauren turned towards the brothers and slowly walked towards them scanning every detail about them as if she was studying them "No…. Elizabeth didn't create this place…her Mother did". Both brothers quickly turned to look directly at Lauren looking very surprised and shocked as was Caroline and Bonnie, Lauren went back to the books while Stefan and Damon couldn't move due to shock as Caroline and Bonnie tried to comfort them. Lauren got out her phone slyly and hides in under the table as she was texting someone but the others didn't see and she quickly put her phone back in her pocket. After a couple of minutes of silence, "So why are you here then?" Damon snapped at Lauren while powering towards her, Lauren looked up from the book on the table and squared up to Damon "Because I thought maybe something would be in here about Elizabeth" Lauren quipped, "And why are you so fixated on finding what happened to her? Mm?" Damon challenged at Lauren "Because….." Lauren shouted, then started to walk toward the door "Elizabeth was a very powerful witch after her mother died she got stronger so tell me Damon" Lauren added while turn her head slightly towards Damon "if she was so powerful why would she mysteriously disappear, anyway I made a promise" and with that Lauren walked out the door leaving those four dazed and confused.

After a while he four merged form the cellar of the old Salvatore house and went back to the boarding house, Damon was drinking whiskey while sitting on the couch, Stefan was sitting on the futon while staring at the fire, Bonnie and Caroline left a while ago to give the brothers some space, and the brother sat in silence as they tried to understand the new information they have received.

Bonnie and Caroline were walking down the main street of Mystic falls, "poor Stefan and Damon this must be hard for them" Caroline blurted out "I know but who do you think she made the promise to?" Bonnie questioned "I don't know" Caroline answered the two girls just walked in silence down the street.

Lauren was walking in the woods near the Salvatore house, looking around, and then she heard a twig snap behind her and a hand was placed on her shoulder, she blasted that person back a few feet and turned around quickly to meet her opponent. When Lauren saw who her opponent was she dropped the battle stance and sighed "you should know better than to sneak up on a witch" "Well I'll remember that next time now how about a hand" The woman said holding her hand out, Lauren took the hand and pulled her up "You know Helen sometimes your pretty stupid" Lauren laughed "Anyway why did you want me to meet you here?" She questioned "Well…. I think we should take up that offer on looking through the Salvatore library don't you?" Helen smirked.

The two women were standing outside the boarding house "Maybe you should go first" Helen whispered and she ducked to the side of the door. Lauren knocked on the door loudly which startled the brothers as they haven't really moved since they got back, Stefan got up and answered the door when he opened the door he said "Lauren" which got Damon attention as he was drowning himself in drink, "Hi" Lauren said awkwardly "can I come in?", before Stefan could answer Damon shouted "What do you want?" Stefan nodded for her to come in and lead her to the sitting room. After seeing around the room Lauren could feel the depression which consumed the room "Well I'm sure you probably don't want me here I should go" "Wait" Stefan said while grabbing her shoulder to make her stay "what is it that you need?" Damon got up from the couch to stand next to Stefan "you said I could use your library and I think a clue might be in there" Lauren continued "And why should we believe anything that comes out of the little witchy mouth" Damon jeered "What's in it for you huh? You said you made a promise who to HUH!?"Damon roared while pointing at Lauren trying to walk towards her but Stefan was holding him back, Damon stormed off to the other side of the room Stefan was looking at the floor in guilt "I think you better go" he suggested and tried to lead Lauren to the door. "Wait" Lauren shouted "If I told you who I made the promise to would you let me stay?" both of the brothers looked at her and Damon walked up to her "Fine but this better be worth it" he quipped "You can come in now" Lauren shouted, a few seconds later the door creaked open and Helen emerged into the doorway and walked into the sitting room looked around and pouted a little at the brothers "I'm guessing by the blanked looks on your faces, you don't know who I am" Helen smirked at the brothers "Who the hell are you?" Damon asked "Well my name is Helen Walters" she answered, "wait I know that name" Stefan quizzed his eyes then widened by surprised when he remembered "you were Elizabeth's friend" Stefan stated, Damon looked up at her "I wasn't her friend I was her best friend" Helen smirked.


End file.
